Worth It
by Topher3.0
Summary: Sam and Kurt go to a midnight showing of the final Harry Potter film. Upon arriving, though, they realize the wait may not be worth it.


"I told you we should have gotten here earlier!" Sam criticized the smaller boy standing besides him. It was a cold night, and the blond was rubbing his palms against one another for warmth. His lips felt frozen, and he was positive they were turning an icy blue color.

"And I told you to wear a jacket," Kurt shot back instantly, trying not to sound too irritated. The light skinned teen bounced on the bottoms of his heels a handful of times, trying to get a good idea of how long the line they were waiting in was.

Sam's face turned from annoyed to upset in less than a second. His teal eyes wandered down to rest on the ground beneath his feet, his bottom lip pushing itself firm against its top companion. "I'm sorry…" The plush mouthed one apologized, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I just wanted this to be perfect… I mean, it's the last Harry Potter movie!"

Kurt let out a soft sigh, a grin barely existing on the side of his cheek. He couldn't help but adore Sam's 'kicked puppy face'. It was amazingly cute and heartbreaking at the same time. "I'm not mad," He simply stated, washing any of Sam's worries away, "But honestly, I don't get what the big deal is! The books were way better in my opinion."

As Kurt's words trailed off, Sam's eyes lit up with shock, and hastily raised themselves from where they had been focused. "Are you kidding me?" Sam questioned, his own words coming out much too loud, making his voice crack slightly. "But the movies are so epic!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. He turned to look at Sam, who's expression was still covered in disbelief. "Sam," His sing-song voice had a trace of a giggle in it, "Have you even read the books?"

Sam glanced to the side, and simultaneously nibbled on his bottom lip for a split second before answering. "… Okay, so I haven't read the books." He spoke as if he was confessing to a severe crime, one he'd never be forgiven for. "But how could anything be better than the movies?"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, and let out an inevitable chuckle. "Trust me," He explained, "The books are always better. They're the original. The real deal." The young faced boy took a step closer to his friend, and gently placed his head on the foreign should. He took in a wave of oxygen, getting a taste of Sam's scent, and allowed his eyelids to flutter shut.

Sam went off of instinct, and leaned his head to its side, resting it on top of Kurt's. His mind was still racing, though. "B-But…" He stuttered out, trying to make sense of Kurt's logic. "But it's reading," Sam acted as if he was stating the obvious, yet having to spell it out. Reading wasn't enjoyable! Not to him, at least.

Kurt just hook his head, smiling ear to ear. He and Sam just couldn't agree on some things, and for some reason Kurt Hummel enjoyed that. "Exactly," He used a simple, one worded reply, hoping it would end this part of their conversation. Almost instantly after, Kurt made a tired sound, and dug his face into Sam's shoulder, trying to protect his flesh from the stinging air. "I can't believe you drug me out here for the midnight showing, you crazy person," His saying was muffled, as Kurt was speaking into Sam's figure.

Sam tried to hold back his smile, but he was unable. An airy laugh escaped his nostrils. "Just call me Bellatrix," He said, his voice filled with sarcasm and one of his numerous impression tones. Kurt didn't seem to find it funny, as Sam didn't catch a giggle from him, so he assumed it was time to explain his joke. "You know, because-"

"Because she's mentally unstable," Kurt butted in, and finished Sam's sentence, his eyes still closed.

Sam pushed his eyebrows together, confused. He took a moment to think, but finally parted his lips. "Was it not funny?" The round cheeked teen asked, his voice innocent, prepared to be hurt with Kurt's next answer.

There was a pause in the air. Kurt took his sweet time to reply, and Sam impatiently waited for his answer. After a minute of the stillness, Kurt spoke once more in his obviously tired tone. "No, it was hilarious, actually," His voice trailed off, "I'm just really happy right now. Comfy." His words got softer with each syllable, his attention growing more and more focusing on the backs of his eyelids.

Sam grinned, and felt as if that was all he could do. All he wanted to do. His arm raised from his side, and wrapped itself around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer. Waiting in this line wouldn't be so bad after all, apparently. It was worth it.


End file.
